Boss Duty
by Molkite
Summary: Tony and Gibbs go out into the countryside and Tony feels a little frisky. Random one shot. Warning for slash, established male/male relationship and lots of fluff.


**This was written a while ago as a gift, I wasn't going to post it but then I thought hey why not let other people enjoy it. So here it is!**

Gibbs sighed and looked down to his lover, Tony lay beside him fast asleep on his back, arms crossed at his middle. Around them there was nothing but open grassland, there were some trees in the distance close to where they'd parked their car. But aside from that they were very alone. Gibbs sighed again and fell back onto the rough blanket and closed his eyes.

"Boss?" Tony mumbled half asleep not bothering to open his mouth properly.

"Tony, we're not at work ad we're not even on duty…"

"Mmm… Okay…" Tony rolled over and wrapped an arm around his lover. Gibbs smiled and turned slightly into him, their noses nuzzled together.

"You know I hate that term… boss…"

"What?" Tony opened one eye lazily and tried to focus on what Gibbs was saying, but he was so relaxed it was proving difficult.

"Well… You call me boss at work, and then you always look up to me that way at home. It's like I'm constantly on boss duty."

"Boss duty huh…" Tony hoisted himself up to lean on his elbows wearing the biggest grin Gibbs had seen.

"Boss duty Tony."

Tony lent against Gibbs' chest for a while, lazily unbuttoning his shirt, Gibbs grumbled to himself and let Tony continue his assault. Tony stroked his lover's chest gently, smiling as thousands of goose pimples began to appear Gibbs moaned and shrugged his shirt off, Tony was now working on his pants. Gibbs paused for a moment, they were isolated but something didn't feel right, he didn't fancy getting caught with his pants down.

"Tony stop…"

But Tony didn't stop, he unbuckled Gibbs' belt and began to inch Gibbs' pants down, past his hips, down his thighs, until Gibbs' hands stifled his endeavour.

"Don't you want this?"

"Tony not here."

"Gibbs, you know you want this stop fighting me."

Gibbs knew Tony was right, his pants were painfully tight, his captive member screaming to be let out of its confines. But there was something niggling at the back of his mind to stop.

"Tony I do, but we can't do this here…"

"Gibbs there's no one here, nobody's going to see us."

Tony looked around to double check what he was saying was in fact correct. He carefully studied the line of trees in the distance, but it was so far away even if someone had been looking for them they wouldn't be able to see them. Tony laughed to himself and stripped slowly in front of his lover, standing proud and naked in the open air. Gibbs who was now sat with his pants pulled back up didn't know whether to cover him with the blanket or have him there and then.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you…" Gibbs felt Tony push him down onto his back, pinning him easily with his arms above his head.

"Oh no you don't."

Gibbs rolled them over and pinned Tony down in the same manner, his naked body beneath him Gibbs could feel their mutual arousal through his pants and knew Tony would get his way once again. Reaching down with one hand he unbuckled his belt again and slid his pants down, kicking them off. Fuelled with lust he passionately kissed Tony, he felt exposed but also turned on, more turned on than he'd been for a long time.

"Ouch!" Tony squeaked, Gibbs released his arms and looked concerned waiting for him to speak again. "I have something…" Tony raised his hips and reached down and pulled something out of the back of his thigh, instantly he kissed his lover, pulling him closer than he imagined possible, grinding their hips together.

Gibbs was close, Tony was working him with his mouth, exploiting his weak spots. They lay side by side on the blanket they'd spread out, both lost in each other. That was until something pricked Gibbs' attention, he looked up over Tony's hips and listened carefully. Tony didn't seem to notice at first and continued to bring his lover closer and closer until-

"Tony we need to get dressed, or that thorn in your butt won't be our main problem…"

Tony looked in the direction his lover was looking and noticed a pair of ramblers in the distance. Suppressing nervous giggles he yanked on his pants, gathered up the rest of his clothes and the blanket and ran after his lover towards the trees.


End file.
